Diarrhea, which is a major health problem throughout the world, is classified into either inflammatory or non-inflammatory, with inflammatory diarrheas being significantly more serious for the patient. The diagnosis which is critical in order to effectively treat the patient, is considerably more accurate and cost-effective if initial screening is done to determine if the diarrhea is inflammatory or non-inflammatory. The following project will evaluate assays designed to detect lactoferrin released from leukocytes in fecal specimens from patients with inflammatory diarrhea. We will optimize a rapid agglutination assay for the detection of lactoferrin using antibody-coated latex particles and examine the stability of the marker in fecal specimens. In addition, we will determine if dip-stick tests that detect lacoferrin are suitable. The project will be done using various standard and fecal specimens from patients with various types of diarrhea. The tests, which will be scaled up for commercial application, should be useful for the initial screening of diarrheal specimens and should make the diagnosis more efficient and less costly.